A New Evil
by Aelyna
Summary: One hundred years after the Last Battle the world has returned to normal. Until a young girl name Yelena has a Foretelling about a new evil. This is her story as she becomes Aes Sedai, discovers her past and, finally, defeats this evil.


A/N: This story is set one hundred years after Tarmon Gaidon. I haven't finished reading all of the books so this might be quite AU and if I make a big mistake please point it out. But it is set in this time and the world is more or less the same all around, just minus the Dark One and all the problems he caused. The Aes Sedai are united and work from the White Tower (female and male AS)….just to make it simpler for me. Anyways, enjoy! And REVIEW! 

Disclaimer: The world of the Wheel of Time series and all of its creatures and characters belong to Robert Jordan. However the plot and most of the characters of this story belong to me.

**Chapter One: The Mute Foretelling**

Tamika Sedai whipped the horses to urge them along the hard packed dirt road. They sped up slightly, though it was a wonder they could feel anything in such frigid weather.

Winters in the borderlands were always numbingly cold but the wind on this particular Kandori road seemed determined to freeze Tamika's small carriage to the ground. Her teeth chattered ceaselessly and frost began to form on her night black hair. An incredibly cold night.

A soft murmur from the carriage bed took Tamika's thoughts off of the weather. Tamika Sedai looked back at the small girl with dark red hair sprawled rag doll-like across the hard wood. She would be waking up soon. Memories of her huge mistake earlier that day seemed to chase her, mock her, laugh as she panicked.

_Tamika sat in the common room of... what was the inn called again? Strange that she couldn't remember when she'd only just walked in. But it didn't really matter. Nothing at all in the world mattered to her just then. Except for one thing. She had finally found it._

_Dannill sat across from her. He seemed to watch every person in the room, survey the street outside through the windows, and watch her for signs of fatigue from their journey all at once. Add to that the way he seemed ready to fight even as he sipped a hot chocolate and he could not more obviously be a warder if he was wearing his colour-shifting cloak. But that didn't matter either._

_The innkeeper's daughter brought her a heaping tray of roasted chicken, potatoes, vegetables, and all other assortment of delicious looking side dishes. Tamika smiled her thanks up at the red haired girl from an outwardly calm face. Inside though she was bubbling with so much excitement she thought she might have just forgotten how to swallow. _

_Through her excitement Tamika barely noticed the incredible strength she could sense in the girl. She turned to see the girl disappearing into the kitchen. She was young yet, probably only about fourteen, but Tamika had seen even younger people with the ability born in them come to the Tower. And this girl would be strong; far stronger than many Aes Sedai in the Tower at that moment. If she brought back this child, as well as her amazing find, well, it certainly couldn't hurt…_

_She stood without taking a bite of her meal and moved towards the kitchen. She only got about four steps, however, before Dannill spoke._

"_Sit down. You _must _eat," it was a command. And he looked at her calmly, expecting to be obeyed!_

_Tamika raised one eyebrow and stared right back. "Excuse me Dannill, but I was under the impression that _I _gave the orders in this relationship," she replied coolly. _

_They stayed there, frozen in place, her pale green eyes locked with his deep brown ones, until he gave a grudging nod and she walked gracefully to the kitchen, leaving him looking very disgruntled at the table by himself._

_Tamika found the innkeeper in the kitchen shouting orders at every person in sight. He was a fat, balding, sweating man with a permanently grouchy look on his face._

"_Excuse me, sir."_

"_What the bloody Light do you want this time?!" He shouted as he spun around to glare at her. His instant change of expression as he saw her was almost comical, as he tripped over his own words trying to apologize. _

_When he finally got himself settled down the grumpy look returned to his face once again and said, "Please forgive me my Lady, I mistook you for one of the serving girls, they are just getting worse every day…But what can I do for you, my Lady?"_

"_I was just wondering if I might have a word with your daughter," she answered as if he had not just been yelling his foul breath into her face only moments before._

_He appeared very confused for many seconds. "My daughter? Well, yes I suppose you could speak to her, though why I don't really see…Her room is at the end of the hall on your left, top floor. But, my Lady, I don't think you'll find her much for conversation. She's mute, you see."_

_Tamika climbed the stairs, slightly confused herself. Why would the man have his mute daughter waiting on tables? Well, he did seem the type who would do anything if it meant more money for himself._

_She knocked on the plain wooden door. Then she realized that there would obviously be no answer and just walked in._

_The room was tiny. A bookshelf with a few tattered books was crammed against one wall. A single bed and a lopsided desk made up the rest of the furnishings. A small girl looked up from the bed as Tamika entered the room. _

_Tamika looked at her lying there. She decided she had not missed her guess at the girl's age. But she was small for fourteen. Probably a few inches short of five feet and thin in the extreme. Long, dark red hair contrasted beautifully with her clear, white skin. Her nose was perfectly straight, slightly upturned. Her lips were full and red. She looked nothing like her father, but her mother must have been a great beauty. _

_Her eyes were what Tamika couldn't look away from though. Bright blue, full of intelligence and understanding. But sad at the same time. Framed by thick black lashes, those eyes seemed to bore into Tamika's very soul, testing everything they found until she looked away._

"_Do you know why I am here?"_

_There was, of course, no answer._

"_Do you understand what Aes Sedai do?"_

_Silence._

"_Perhaps I will just talk," Tamika gave the girl a kind smile. "My name is Tamika Sedai. I am a sister in the White Tower, and I have just stopped here for one night during my…trip…but I can sense something in you. You will channel the One Power. Whether you want to or not, you will. You will touch Saidar, perhaps you already have, and the chances you will survive it are very slim."_

_The girl's eyes showed no fear, or surprise. She just kept watching, understanding but not reacting._

"_Also, if you are trained properly, you will be very strong in the one power. So, for your safety, I'm asking you to come with me tomorrow morning when I leave."_

_Now the girl seemed to be thinking. She thought for many long minutes that felt like hours._

_Just as Tamika was about to speak again the girl gasped. Her bright blue eyes became slightly glazed and she seemed to be looking through Tamika, to somewhere distant and strange. Then she spoke._

"_Evil shall shake the earth once more. Evil such as the world has not known since the Last Battle, the war that ended evil forever. A new evil, that mankind must defeat on its own, because he is not here to save us again. No one is coming to save us."_

_By the end of this proclamation she was trembling. Her eyes returned to the present, she began to see Tamika again, and she looked terrified. _

"_Oh Light. Oh Light save me…" she began to whisper a constant string of prayer. She had clearly seen things that would scar her for life, and she did not understand it at all. But Tamika knew exactly what had happened._

_The girl had had a Foretelling. Perhaps the most important Foretelling in one hundred years. And Tamika had heard it._

_It was all up to her to decide how to use this information._

_The shaking, sobbing girl on the bed was becoming more and more frantic, less and less comprehendible. Tamika began to panic. She had been Aes Sedai for less than three years and was already having to deal with something so important?!_

_With an effort she calmed herself. First, she had to get control of the girl. A fine, gentle thread of Air knocked the girl out, and she collapsed onto the bed. The Aes Sedai crept quietly from the room._

_Tamika was perfectly composed as she walked down the stairs. The innkeeper greeted her at the bottom, apparently eager to make up for his rudeness earlier. "How was she, my Lady?"_

"_Quite a pleasant girl. What is her name?"_

"_Yelena, my Lady. After her mother."_

_Tamika made a noncommittal sound as she walked past him. She moved across the room to her table as quickly as she could while still seeming casual._

"_Dannill," she spoke as quietly as she could, "we have to leave now."_

_She didn't even have to explain to him. He slipped outside silently and readied the carriage and horses. Meanwhile she snuck upstairs and lifted the unconscious girl through the window and down to the stable using the Power._

_As she lowered the child into the carriage Dannill gave her a questioning look. She shook her head at him from the window. She could not explain now. _

_As she slipped into the pitch dark night the wind began to pick up, feeling like jagged pieces of ice whipping her skin. Dannill hastily threw heaps of straw on top of the girl so she wouldn't freeze to death, along with some ragged blankets._

_The carriage rumbled off along the dirt road. Dannill moved ahead within the trees, impossible to see with his Warder's cloak on. _

_Just down the road, the small town behind them still in sight, Yelena woke with a startled scream._

_Tamika brought the horses to an abrupt halt and spun around on her seat to see the small girl sitting upright, an expression of horror on her face similar to when she had had the Foretelling. _

_Yelena was silent for many minutes afterwards, looking terrified, shocked, and most of all confused. Finally she began to shout at Tamika._

_"What happened to me? Where am I? Who are _you?!_ Who am I…" her voice trailed off._

_Tamika looked serenely down at Yelena. "I see you are no longer mute, Yelena. Well, sit down and be quiet, girl. We have a long journey ahead of us and I don't want you thrashing around back there." _Just pretend everything's fine and everything will be_, she thought. _

_"Who _are_ you?"_

_As Tamika looked at her pale face with rosy cheeks a shocking realization came over her. The girl had no recollection of anything up until the moment she awoke. She did not know who she was, she did not know she could channel and she did not remember the Foretelling._

_ Tamika had a very difficult decision to make. She was now the only person in the world who knew about the Foretelling. She could share it with whoever she chose, without worrying about the girl. She could have power and status. With Yelena's memory somehow erased, it was no longer necessary to bring her back to the Tower. She could be left in a town, some kind people would take her in and she would have a new life. Tamika could return to the White Tower with _two_ amazing discoveries._

_She was so tempted by power, so enamoured with the thought of what she could have. _

_She sat there contemplating her options. Finally she decided that the girl could be of further use._

_"I am Tamika Sedai. You are a poor, confused young girl who I found on my way back to Tar Valon. You are coming with me to the White Tower to train to become Aes Sedai." It was a nice little spin on the truth, she thought. _

_Yelena stared at her with contemptuous disbelief. Then suddenly she jumped up and bolted down the road. She could run surprisingly fast for someone so short._

_A tall, nearly invisible figure emerged from the forest and caught the girl before she could run very far. She struggled, and punched Dannill in the face before he could carry her back to the carriage. _

_As her Warder tossed the thrashing girl onto the carriage bed Tamika wove another small thread of Air and the girl collapsed once more._

_Tamika whipped the horses and sped into the night._

And so she had ended up here, moving swiftly down the freezing road in the middle of the night, the child awakening slowly once more. But it didn't matter. They were far enough away now that Tamika could Travel without fear of being seen. She opened a Gateway and slipped through into the slightly warmer Tar Valon night, Warder and kidnapped child just behind her.

A/N: Well, that's chapter one. What did you think? PLEASE review, even if just to point out all it's flaws. Constructive criticism is welcomed but if you are just going to rip the whole thing apart and be mean then it's not much help, so don't bother. Of course, nice reviews would just be the best! Good reviewers will be thanked profusely. I have most of the story planned out, and since I am having a rainy summer right now I will probably update fairly soon. If people like it and I get encouragement I will update very often because I always worry people will lose interest otherwise. If you didn't love this chapter please read chapter two when I write it because my story's always start off slow and get better and better as I get more into it. So please please please review and if I screwed up bad let me know, ask questions if you've got them, chapter two will be up as soon as I can write it and I get feed back for this chapter!!

Aelyna


End file.
